


Sherlollipops - You're What?!?

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary and Molly chatting in the path lab where an unexpected revelation comes to light...well, TWO unexpected revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - You're What?!?

**Author's Note:**

> Quote from strawberrypatty on tumblr (based on stills of the scene from TEH where Molly and Sherlock are eyeballing one another behind Train Dude’s back): “But seriously, they be eye-f**king so much, I’m surprised Molly doesn’t get pregnant.”  
> Which inspired this bit of nonsense. :)

"What do you mean, you’re pregnant?" Mary Watson gaped at Molly as she made her whispered confession. "Oh, God, Molly, was it a one night stand? Some bloke you just met? That’s so not you, I don’t…" Then she fell silent, eyes narrowed as she studied Molly’s expression, her body language, the way she was nervously fidgeting with the chain hanging around her neck even though it was covered by her blouse and jumper. "You’re married," she announced, and Molly jumped back, literally jumped back at the pronouncement.

"What? No, I…what makes you say…Mary!" she finally blurted out, eyes darting around the path lab, as if someone might be lurking in a corner or hiding under a table and listening in on their conversation. "How did you know?" she finally asked in a small voice.

Mary reached over and gently loosened her friend’s hands from the chain, tugging it out so that it hung over her jumper instead of underneath. Yep, as expected, a wedding set — a gorgeous, rather antique looking one with blue and white sapphires on the engagement ring rather than diamonds. “You started wearing this about three months ago,” she said. “You tend to fidget with it, but I’ve never seen you pull it out, and the one time John asked what was on the chain you deflected him. So,” she concluded, looking Molly dead in the eyes. “Have you told Sherlock you’re pregnant yet?”

Molly gaped at her, not even bothering to try and hide her shock. “How did you…never mind,” she added, shaking her head and holding up her hands in a gesture of surrender. “I don’t want to know. But no, I haven’t told him yet. It wasn’t exactly…planned. We were away on our honeymoon — you know, that case in Scotland he ‘dragged me away to’ last month?” Mary nodded, oh yes, she remembered; she’d been adamant that John not leave while baby Lenore had been so colicky. And leave it to Sherlock Holmes to combine a honeymoon with a case.

"Well, we solved, I mean he did, but I helped," Molly blushed a bit, but sounded proud and Mary couldn’t blame her; John always sounded exactly the same when he was able to do more than just be dragged along in Sherlock’s wake on a case. "Anyway," her eyes shifted a bit, and she bit her lip again. "He was explaining to the police who’d done it, and our eyes met, and well…let’s just say that we forgot all caution once we returned to our hotel room."

Mary fought the urge to roll her own eyes. Of course it would be Sherlock’s eyes that would get Molly into this kind of trouble. Eye sex; hell, it wouldn’t surprise her if all he had to do was look at Molly to get her pregnant!

Still, he’d done things the way ordinary, boring, normal people did it — fallen in love, married the woman, and knocked her up after forgetting the birth control. She would be forever teasing him about that one, once he got over the shock, of course. And if he was even the tiniest bit of an ass to Molly, she, Mary, would personally knock him on the head until he saw sense. Molly Hooper was definitely the best thing that had ever happened to him, and this baby would be just as good for him.

"I’m guessing you kept the marriage a secret because of the whole Moriarty thing?" Mary asked, and Molly nodded, shamefaced. "And then, what, kept it up because it was kind of fun, just the two of you knowing? Are you even living together?"

Molly nodded. “Oh yes, I gave up my flat as soon as the lease was up last week. Moved all my stuff in, well most of it, the rest is in storage for now, and I was just getting used to being married and now this!” She burst into tears, and Mary quickly enfolded her in a comforting hug.

"Shh, it’ll be fine," she said, rubbing light circles on Molly’s back and shoulders. "It’s a shock, and you know it’ll take Sherlock a bit of time to get used to the idea…"

"It’ll take Sherlock a bit of time to get used to what idea?" came an unexpected voice from the lab door — which Mary had locked, but of course locked doors were no impediment to Sherlock Holmes, who’d spoken the question.

Molly gazed up at her husband with the expression of a deer in the headlights, and Mary took the plunge. “Sherlock, I understand congratulations are in order. Do be sure to tell John yourself, because if he hears it from me you’re likely to get another bloody nose from him.”

He nodded and approached them, gazing in concern at Molly. “What’s wrong?” 

She glanced at Mary again, wringing her hands nervously, but this time Mary shook her head. “Your news, you have to tell him,” she said, stepping away from the newlyweds. “I’ll just go…”

"No, it’s all right, you don’t have to go," Sherlock said, reaching out and taking Molly’s hands in his, his eyes never leaving hers. Mary caught her breath at the sight of the love and tenderness in his eys, and expression she so rarely saw from him. "Molly, is it the pregnancy? Are you worried about how I’ll react?"

She gave a watery laugh and shook her head. “I should have known you’d already deduced it, but yeah, I was worried, a bit.” Once again her teeth nibbled at her bottom lip as she stared up at Sherlock, brown eyes meeting blue-green uncertainly. “So. How do you…are you mad?”

His smile could melt a glacier, and Mary’s heart was made of far less icy material; she felt tears gathering in her own eyes and swiped at them discreetly as Sherlock leaned down and planted a tender, loving kiss on Molly’s lips. “Not mad, no. Except at myself; I should have remembered the condoms, but honestly, Molly, when you look at me like that I completely lose all control.”

"Like what?" she asked breathlessly, and Mary felt her cheeks burning as Sherlock’s voice deepened into a husky, velvety register as he replied: "Like that."

"Okay then, off I go!" Mary said loudly, since it was clear that the eye-fucking her two friends were currently indulging in was about to turn into the real thing. They ignored her as she practically ran for the door, and the sound of their kisses — and Sherlock’s coat dropping heavily to the path lab floor — followed her as she shut and relocked the door behind her.


End file.
